I Wouldn't Change a Thing
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Jason and Reyna have date night and watched a movie. Reyna asked him a few questions, and Jason answered her questions. *Warning: Lots of fluff.* One shot.


I Wouldn't Change a Thing

Jason was walking to Reyna's cabinet. He was nervous. His hands felt clammy. Tonight was date night for Jason and Reyna. They don't do extravagant things on date night- there the opposite. They prefer to sit on a coach and watch movies.

Jason was nervous because he's always nervous around Reyna. His heartbeat beats like a drum when Jason's around her. No one can make his heart beat that fast and that hard, except Reyna.

It was midnight. The moon was shining up high in the sky, crickets were making noises, and the night sky was as dark as Reyna's obsidian eyes. The night was lovely.

Jason was at Reyna's door and he was making sure he looked okay. He looked at his clothes, making sure he didn't have any stains. Jason had on his pajamas: blue striped pants, a Camp Jupiter shirt and a navy blue sweater over his shirt. He ran his hand through his blond hair to make sure it was in place.

Jason knocked on the door. Reyna opened the door wearing purple silk pants, a long sleeved button down shirt and her usual braid. She looked beautiful to Jason. Her obsidian eyes sparkled.

"Hey." Reyna said.

"Hi."Jason said nervously.

"Come in." She said and went back into her cabin. Jason stood still for a few minutes. Reyna reappeared. She scowled. "Are you going to come in or stand outside looking stupid?" She asked. Jason walked in her cabin.

The inside of the house was painted mossy green. The floors were made out of dark wood. The circular shaped kitchen table was made out of cherry oak wood. The kitchen was medium size with a double door steel fridge, marble counter tops with pink orchids in flowerpot, white cabinets, plenty of kitchen appliances and a view to the living room. The living room was big with paintings of flowers, spears, and waterfalls hung on the walls. The couches were made out of peanut butter colored leather with a coffee table in front of it. At each side of the couch, there were recliners but colored dark brown, unlike the colors of the coach. In front of the coffee table, was a fire place made out of white stone with wood inside. Above the fire place was a black flat screen TV that hung from the wall. Above the TV, there was gold hand writing that read, SPQR. The room had a homey almost romantic feel to it.

What caught Jason's attention is that he saw white candle scattered on the floor and on the coffee table.

"Popcorn?" Reyna offered. Jason turned and saw Reyna behind him holding a red bowl of popcorn.

Jason nodded. "Sure." Jason sat on the couch next to Reyna.

"Anything that you want you watch?" She asked.

Jason shrugged, "I'll watch whatever you watch."

"If I want to watch a sappy love story you'll watch it with me?" She asked smiling.

"Number one: we both know you don't like sappy love stories. Number two: if you loved sappy loves stories and you wanted to watch one I would watch it with you. Number three: it depends how sappy." Jason said as he pointed at Reyna with his index finger.

"How sappy can you handle?" She asked.

"As long as it isn't enough to make a child of Venus flood a river of tears because of the romance." Jason said.

"How about we see horror movie?" Reyna suggested.

Jason considered his options, "It depends can I hold you on my lap."

Reyna shook her head, "I don't get scared easily."

"I know, but that's not the reason I want you to sit on my lap." Jason said.

"Well, I want to watch a movie not be in a kissing fiesta." Reyna said.

"We can call it kissing wars if you want." Jason said.

"No, thank you." Reyna said politely.

Jason pouted. "Please?"

"No." Reyna said.

Jason looked at Reyna with puppy eyes, "Please?"

Reyna looked away from Jason, "No."

"Later?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Reyna said.

Jason had to use the big guns: poking. He poked Reyna side. She jumped. "Please?" Jason asked.

"No." Reyna said. Jason liked it when Reyna held her ground, but definitely not in this case.

"You're going to keep me waiting?" He asked her.

"You've waited for me this long." Reyna pointed out.

"True. But, there was a key." Jason said.

"What key?" Reyna asked.

"Persistence. And determination." Jason said.

Reyna raised an eyebrow, "Like how?"

Jason scooted closer to Reyna, "Like this." Jason leaned in to kiss her, but Reyna turned her face sideways so Jason kissed her cheek. He mentally cursed.

"Nice try," Reyna whispered in Jason's ear. She gently pushed Jason away.

Jason scowled, "What movie will we watch?"

"A horror movie." Reyna said. She grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and turned on the TV to a horror movie.

Jason wasn't really watching the horror movie. He was watching the person beside him from the corner of his eye. Jason was munching on popcorn when he had a brilliant idea. Reyna wouldn't allow Jason to kiss her, would she allow it if she kissed Jason? Jason placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. He sat close to Reyna so that their legs touched. Reyna had her arm on the armrest of the couch and was watching the TV. Jason began to play with the end of Reyna's braid. Reyna ignored him and continued watching the TV. Jason touched Reyna's neck with his index finger; Reyna flinched from Jason's touch, but she continued ignoring him.

"Why don't you unbraid your hair?" Jason suggested.

"I don't like it down." Reyna muttered.

"I've never see your hair down." Jason said.

"I don't like it down, that's why you haven't seen it down." Reyna said.

Jason zoomed in on Reyna's face. Reyna looked at him strangely. He saw faded freckle on her cheekbones. "You have freckles."

Reyna shrugged. "Time being in the sun."

"I wish, I could've seen your freckles when they were noticeable." Jason said.

Reyna shook her head again. "Hylla would make fun of me."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "That's not nice. She probably was jealous."

Reyna smiles. "Who knows?"

"Can I unbraid your hair?" Jason asked. He held the band that held the bottom part of Reyna's hair.

"You would pull it if I said no?" Reyna asked.

Jason nodded, "At least, I asked."

Reyna bit her lip and nodded. "Just don't yank my hair."

"Never." Jason said. He slowly pulled the band down and dropped it to the floor. He ran his fingers through Reyna's hair; her hair was smooth as silk and had no tangles. "Can I pull the next one?" He asked. He had to admit, she looked pretty in a ponytail.

Reyna shifted in her seat, she win uncomfortable with Jason's question. "I'm not comfortable."

"Why?" He asked kindly.

"I always have my hair braided. Unbraiding my hair is like putting my guard down, which I never do." Reyna said.

"You have one hair band off, why don't you take off the next?" He asked.

Reyna closed her eyes, "Fine." Jason grabbed her hair band and slowly pulled it down. Reyna stiffened. "This isn't a good-"

"Sh," Jason interrupted by placing his forehead on Reyna's temple.

"I should kick you." Reyna muttered. Jason chuckled as he pulled the head band and dropped it to the floor. He ran his fingers through her hair. Jason looked at her. She was beautiful.

"Your crazy." Jason said.

"What?" Reyna snapped. Her eyes met his. Jason saw that Reyna's hair softened the features on her face, the black curls framed her face and some were in her face.

"How can you not like your hair down?" He asked her. Jason pushed away the dark curls Reyna had on her face behind her ears.

"I know, it's horrible." Reyna said.

"It's hot." Jason said. Reyna looked at him seriously. "It's cute." Reyna continued to stare at him seriously. Jason sighed. "It's true. You have pretty hair. Why don't you like it down?"

Reyna sighed. "Do you remember when I told you about my past?" She asked.

"In the spa or your time in Puerto Rico?" Jason asked.

"The spa. Remember that I told you about Circe?" She asked him.

Jason nodded. He remembered that Reyna told him that Circe hated men and turned then into hamsters. "What about it?"

"It was a rule: always have our hair braided to look like a proper young women. Plus, she didn't like my hair down and would tell me she didn't like it." Reyna said.

"And you believed her?" He asked.

Reyna nodded. "Yes, I believed her."

"She's wrong?" Jason said.

"Oh." Reyna said.

"So, you have your hair braided because you think it looks horrible because of Circe?" Jason asked.

"It looks professional." Reyna said.

"True. But I would like to make a request: I want your hair down when me and you are alone." Jason said.

Reyna scowled. "Why?"

"I love it down." Jason said.

"I don't." Reyna said annoyed.

"You can have it braided around others." Jason said.

"Why?" Reyna asked.

"I want to be the only one who gets to see your hair down." Jason said.

"You're so cheesy." Reyna said.

"Thank you." Jason said.

"Shut up, let me go back to the movie." Reyna said. Jason continued running his hands through Reyna's hair. He traced her jawline with his thumb. "What are you doing?"

"Tracing you with my thumb," Jason said as if saying, 'Just checking the weather.'

"You're not going to let me watch the movie, right?" Reyna asked.

"True." Jason said.

Reyna sighed and turned off the TV. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?" He asked her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked him.

"I've been thinking…" Reyna drifted off.

Jason felt a ting of panic that ran down his spine. His girlfriend wouldn't say that if she was…

"About?" Jason asked.

"At camp, I'm considered the serious, cold, emotionless, and bad tempered type of person." Reyna said.

"And?" Jason asked in relief.

"Why did you pay attention to all of that?" She asked him.

"I was just drawn to you. You had this forbidden aura to you that I wanted to find out more about." Jason said.

"Even though, I was a heartless creature according to others." Reyna said.

"Yup." Jason agreed.

"It's probably in my nature." Reyna suggested.

"Your mother is Bellona- goddess of war. The first rule in war is: always keep your guard up." Jason said.

"Just like you." Reyna said.

"Like me?" Jason said confused.

"Your dad is Jupiter- god of the sky and king of the gods. The first rule to rule is: be bossy and yell out orders." Reyna said.

Jason scowled, "Are you talking about my dad or are you talking about your mom?"

Reyna punched him in the arm. "My mother isn't bossy like your dad."

"She's still bossy." Jason muttered.

"I'm surprised she hasn't thrown a spear on your forehead already." Reyna said.

"I'm surprised my dad hasn't thrown his lightning bolt at you." Jason said.

"Do you want your dad to throw his lightning bolt at you?" Reyna asked.

"No." Jason said.

"Exactly." Reyna said.

"You have a sharp tongue." Jason said.

"How?" Reyna asked.

"You snap at me sometimes." Jason said.

"We have our ups and downs." Reyna said.

"I know," Jason said smiling like an idiot. Reyna wrapped her arms around his neck as Jason fell back with his arms around her waist. He looked up at Reyna and she was giving him one of those rare smiles. "I love those smiles."

"I've been told." Reyna said.

Jason removed one hand from Reyna's waist, grabbed her bangs and placed it behind her ear. "Who?"

"Dakota. And Bobby." Reyna said.

"When?" Jason placed his hand on Reyna again.

"They were blabbering." Reyna said.

Jason could tell that Reyna wouldn't tell him when Dakota and Bobby told her that Jason loves her smiles. "Can I at least know the time and place?"

"Fine, I overheard Dakota and Bobby talking about you." Reyna said.

"Bobby did the talking." Jason said.

"Yes, Dakota tried to hush him up." Reyna said.

"I'll give Bobby a pounding later." Jason muttered.

"Why do I have this strange urge to stop you?" She joked.

"Well, Bobby told you something that he shouldn't have told you." Jason said.

Reyna laid her head on Jason's chest; she heard his heart beating in his chest. "Why did you tell Bobby?"

"I was living in the moment." Jason said.

"This is a sappy moment." Reyna said.

Jason laughed, "We usually don't have sappy moments."

"I wonder why." Reyna said sarcastically.

"We're not those type of people." Jason answered.

"What kind of people are we?" Reyna asked.

Jason grabbed Reyna's hand and continued, "We're very guarded, serious people most of the time, determined, and wanti the best for Rome."

"True." Reyna agreed.

Jason smiled, "Your determination can sometimes be seen as strong-headed or stubborn."

Reyna clicked her tongue. "I am not stubborn."

"Really?" Jason said.

"You're the stubborn one." Reyna said.

"Me?" Jason said confused.

"Your stubborn that you don't take a no for an answer." Reyna pointed out.

Jason rolled his eyes as he said, "Am not."

"Yup." Reyna said as she made the 'p' noise loudly.

"Whatever." Jason stroked Reyna's hair.

"Okay." Reyna said.

"You're independent." Jason said.

"True." Reyna agreed.

"You hardly ever reveal your emotions." Jason said.

"True." Reyna agreed.

"Your turn." Jason said.

"You criticize yourself easily when you make an error." Reyna said.

"I know." Jason muttered.

"Your dead serious like me." Reyna said.

"No, I'm only serious when it's work related." Jason said.

"Okay. Your stupid." Reyna said.

"Thanks," Jason said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Reyna said. "Your a heart-breaker."

"How?" Jason asked confused.

"The way girls took at you and you don't pay attention to none of them." Reyna gently touched Jason's jawline.

True, Jason thought. "They don't grab my attention."

"Then who does?" Reyna asked.

Jason knew that Reyna expected for him to say her, but he wasn't going to tell her that yet. "The type of girl that grabs my attention is: a fighter, strong, independent, stubborn, determined, and a girl that deeply cares about her home." Jason said.

"Interesting." Reyna said.

Jason chuckled, "There's one certain person that fits that description perfectly."

"Who?" Reyna playfully asked.

"You." Jason answered.

"You accept me, even though I have huge flaws?" Reyna asked.

Jason nodded. "We're not perfect but we hold it together."

"True." Reyna agreed.

"I wouldn't change a thing about you. Everything about you makes you, you." Jason said.

"You too." Reyna said.

Jason tried to sit up and kiss her but failed. Reyna laughed as she got up from Jason and walked to the kitchen. She returned with a box of matches. She lit a match and lit the candles from the floor, and on the coffee table. Jason sat up. Reyna returned to the kitchen to put the matches away.

"Why do I like where this is going?" Jason playfully asked.

"Shut up. It was starting to smell." Reyna said.

"Sure it was." Jason said.

"Fine, don't believe me." Reyna said. Jason grabbed Reyna's hip and sat her on his lap.

"It's a nice touch." Jason said. He was facing Reyna and looking into her eyes.

"Don't get used to it." Reyna said.

"I won't. But, just so you know, you always keep me guessing." Jason said.

"But, you still wouldn't change a thing about me?" Reyna asked.

"Nope." Jason said. Jason and Reyna leaned in and kissed one another. The kiss was long, passionate but innocent at the same time. That was probably Jason's best kiss ever.

* * *

**Recently, I've noticed that their isn't that much Jeyna fluff anymore. We need fluff! It took days to write this and a lot of editing, but I wanted it to turn out nice. Hope you like it. Review!**


End file.
